Impulse Control
by Crackinois
Summary: When Jane doesn't follow throw after a slip up one evening, Maura goads her into action with a little good old-fashioned jealousy.


**Author's Note: **Thanks to anon on tumblr for the prompt: Jealous Jane with a strap-on. Because really, is there ever such a thing as too much Jealous Jane and strap-on fic? I certainly don't think so.

**Impulse Control**

Jane sucked half of her bottom lip in between her teeth and nibbled lightly. It didn't feel the same. Not the same as it had Saturday night. She brought her fingers up and tapped them across the portion she'd just raked her teeth over, closed her eyes, and let the memory ignite a tingle.

"_I don't think I've laughed that hard in…" Maura placed one hand across her heart as the other settled on her stomach as she doubled over in another fit of giggles, "…ever!" She finally exclaimed as Jane walked her to her door._

_Maybe it was the week they'd had, the grueling case, the long hours and sleep deprivation, but a bottle of wine and tickets to the comedy club had been the perfect Saturday evening. And now, Jane stood with a smile plastered across her face, watching Maura giggle uncontrollably as her mind no doubt replayed bit after bit, word for word from the comedian's set._

_Suddenly, as if she was seeing her for the first time, Jane was struck by her best friend's beauty. The little green flecks that flickered in her eyes under the porch light, the way her hair fell in front of her face as she laughed, her smile, and the little lines at the corners of her eyes that showed up and augmented her smile when she was fully and truly happy. She'd always known Maura was gorgeous, but this night, it moved her beyond simple objective appreciation. It started in her heart and made it quicken, branched out through her limbs until she felt her fingers tremble, and ignited a feeling in the pit of her stomach and lower that made her shift uncomfortably from foot to foot._

"_Well, you should laugh like that more often," Jane replied, selfishly thinking how it made her feel and how she wanted to see Maura laugh like that all the time. "I'm sure it has like, health benefits…or something," the last part trailed off as an unexpected nervousness hit her full force._

"_In fact, it does!" Maura's giggles calmed as the informational moment presented itself. "Laughter has been shown to trigger physical changes in the body, which can impact mood, one's emotional state, and overall health. It can relieve physical tension and stress and relax muscles for up to forty-five minutes, decrease stress hormones and increase immune cells and infection-fighting antibodies, it improves the function of blood vessels and increases blood flow, which can protect against cardiovascular disease, and it triggers the release of endorphins similar to…"_

_Jane leaned forward and pulled Maura into a kiss, and though her mind screamed at her to stop she couldn't as Maura stepped into her instead of away, parting her lips and letting Jane's tongue slide past them. When they finally moved to separate, Maura's teeth scraped across her lower lip, releasing her reluctantly._

"_I…" Jane took a step back as she brought her hand to her mouth, "I…don't know why I did that…" she stammered._

"_It's ok," Maura answered breathily, "I didn't…mind."_

Jane opened her eyes to see Frost staring at her, head slightly cocked, one eyebrow raised, "You alright?"

She cleared her throat and shuffled some papers around on her desk, "Yeah…yeah, fine. Think my blood sugar's low, I'm just going to go grab some lunch."

* * *

Jane smiled as Maura approached to join her in the cafe, "Don't tell me," she pointed at the plastic-wrapped item in Maura's hand and then brought her fingers to her temple as she summoned her faux psychic powers, "Quinoa wrap?"

"Well done," Maura smiled as she sat.

"Swami Jane, right again."

"Actually," Maura looked up as she extricated her lunch from the well-taped cellophane, "Swami means master, a Hindu monastic, who has dedicated his life to the highest spiritual realization and the service of others."

Jane took a bite of her sandwich, "Right…"

"Anyway," Maura arched an eyebrow as one corner of her mouth turned up in a near smirk, "Trevor sent me flowers today."

"A sappy card on Monday, candy yesterday, flowers today, what's next? Fruit basket Thursday?" Jane rolled her eyes. "You don't think it's a little over the top? It's your first date for crying out loud, not your anniversary!"

Maura dabbed at the corner of her mouth with her napkin and laid it aside, "On the contrary, I think it's sweet. I appreciate the effort, that he's able to express his interest…"

Cutting her eyes up, Jane met the full force of Maura's stare for a moment before they both looked down at their half-eaten lunches. "Trevor," she scoffed. "Do all of your boyfriends have to have such douchebaggy names? Garrett, Brock, Byron, Ian…Trevor."

"There is nothing wrong with any of those names," Maura retorted. "In fact, Trevor, anglicized from the Gaelic, Ó Treabhair, means prudent, acting with or showing care and thought for the future. Something you should do more often!" With that, Maura folded up the rest of her lunch and stood to leave, turning to face Jane one more time, "And he is not my boyfriend, though I certainly haven't had any better offers lately, so perhaps we'll see."

* * *

Impulse control, or the lack thereof, had gotten Jane into a fair amount of trouble throughout her life. It had hemmed her up at work on more than one occasion, she'd shot herself, said more than a few things to people she loved that she instantly regretted but couldn't take back, she'd fallen into bed with Gabriel Dean and Casey Jones because they were there and she just wanted to feel something, and she'd kissed Maura the previous Saturday night. And now, she'd done it again, acted on impulse with a healthy side of jealousy, and headed to Maura's house on the night of her date with Trevor, with a particularly impulsive and likely ill-advised stop along the way. She sat in her car a few houses down on the darkened street. It wasn't too late; her capriciousness hadn't yet taken her past the point of no return this particular evening.

Yet, this time, a moment to think sided with her impulse. She'd kissed Maura, and it had been fulfilling like no other kiss ever had been. She wanted her, not just to kiss her, not just to touch her, she wanted Maura…body, heart, she wanted it all. But, she'd kissed her a week ago and then let her go; let her think that it was an inebriated fluke, that there was nothing more.

Jane slid the gearshift into drive and pulled up to Maura's house, taking a deep breath to strengthen her resolve she strode towards the door and let herself in.

"What the…!?" The startled man bolted up from the sofa, shirtless, fumbling for the undone button of his slacks. "Who in the hell…"

"Jane!" Maura snapped, sitting up in shock, her blouse unbuttoned and hanging open with one breast loosed from her bra. "What on earth are you doing here!?"

Slowly, and deliberately, but with difficulty, Jane tore her gaze from Maura's visible skin and trained it on Trevor, "It's time for you to go."

"Excuse me?" Confusion had replaced shock as his eyes flitted back and forth between Maura and the tall, dark-haired woman standing a few feet away.

Jane pointed at his shirt and shoes on the floor, "You're going to gather up your things and you're going to leave."

"Jane!" Maura stalked forward, if she had any concept of her state of partial nudity, she paid it no mind, "I don't know what's gotten into you tonight…"

"Yeah…" Trevor walked past them both, clothing in hand, "…I don't either, but I think this is my cue to leave and let the two of you figure it out."

Only after her date had gone, and a tense moment of silence fell between them did Maura notice Jane's eyes continue to drift down to her exposed breast. She reached to cover herself but Jane caught her hand, walking towards her and pushing Maura back to the wall in retreat. "I should have sent you candy," she murmured, her face inching closer and closer to Maura's, "flowers…told you how I really felt, what I wanted. Instead, I ran away from it…" Maura's back finally hit the wall and she gasped as Jane's lips brushed her own as she continued to speak. "And all week I just angrier and angrier, and more and more jealous that that man was going to be here tonight, kissing the woman that I wanted to kiss, touching the woman that I wanted to touch in places that wake me up in a sweat in the middle of the night dreaming about."

Maura's breath was shallow and quick, her eyes following Jane's hand as slender fingers caressed down her chest and circled her exposed nipple, which stiffened even further under the touch. And then their lips and tongues were dueling, rough and desperate, tasting and nibbling as Jane reached around Maura's back and freed her from her bra. Hands twined in curly, dark brown locks, gripping and scratching at Jane's scalp as passionate kisses marked a trail down her chest to the swell of one breast and then the other before a warm mouth enveloped her nipple and sucked, teeth lightly teasing it as it was released. Maura moaned loudly, arching her back off the wall and tugging on Jane's hair until their lips met again.

Jane pressed the whole of her body against Maura's, pinning her tightly to the wall. It was then that she felt it: the hard bulge in the loose fitting jeans that she had told Jane time and time again were past their usefulness and should be discarded. Maura's eyes fluttered and she felt a hot flush explode across her chest and lower, creating the most intense ache she'd ever felt.

"Are…are you wearing a…" she groaned as Jane sucked lightly on her neck just below her ear, one hand flicking and pinching her nipple in repeated sequence.

"Mmhmm," Jane hummed. And then she paused, the tip of her nose brushing Maura's as they both breathed heavily, a sudden doubt consuming her. Impulse. "I…I can take it…"

Maura's fingers rushed to silence Jane's lips and then dragged slowly down her chin, to her chest, her eyes never deviating from Jane's as she reached the hem of her tank top and pulled it up and over. She flattened her palms against bare, tan skin and felt tiny beads of just forming warm perspiration as she caressed upwards, pushing the bra straps off her best friend's shoulders as Jane popped the clasp and discarded the undergarment.

She raised up on her toes and initiated a slow kiss as her hands wandered to those faded, torn jeans she'd always had such a distaste for, only now, she was very much aroused by them. Maura cupped the denim-covered bulge and squeezed, stroking the toy and breaking the kiss with a smile and a hum as Jane responded by rolling her hips to Maura's touch. She popped the button and dragged the zipper down, her breath catching as the hard cock slipped free as the jeans slid down Jane's legs to pool at her feet until pants and shoes were kicked aside.

Maura ran her hands down the length of Jane's body, over her small, perfect breasts and rosy erect nipples, squeezing the firm mounds before traveling lower. Her fingers danced across the rise of ribs and the dips in between, over the tensing muscles of Jane's perfect stomach, and down the outside of her thighs and up the inside until she grasped the cock lightly and began to work it back and forth in her hand.

Jane stood, one hand on the wall beside Maura's head, the other threading through her hair and over the shell of her ear as she leaned to pepper her face and neck with more kisses. Nothing had ever felt better than Maura's skin against her mouth, her scent so close, and the taste of her lingering as she moved to kiss an untreated part of skin. She felt Maura's hands withdraw from her body and watched as they snaked between her body and the wall, the sound of a zipper the only sound before Maura's skirt dropped to the floor. Jane ran one finger across the thin side of the thong that led her touch down to barely-there lace. She cupped Maura's sex, feeling wetness breach the flimsy material and meet her fingers as she stroked. Her lips claimed Maura's again, tongue dominating and controlling the kiss as she pulled the thong aside while her other hand guided the cock between Maura's legs.

"Jane…" Maura rasped, eyes closing tightly as she hooked one leg around Jane's thigh to open herself more fully as Jane thrust up and entered her.

"Ok?" Jane asked, rolling her hips up and forward, working the cock with purposeful slowness inside her lover.

"Yes, oh…" Maura moaned as Jane pushed in a little deeper.

She looped her arm around Maura's waist, feeling the muscles in her back tense and relax as Maura matched her rhythm. Looking down she could see the bob of Maura's breasts with each thrust, she wanted desperately to kiss them again, taste the warmth of the full, soft flesh on her tongue, feel the texture of Maura's nipple as it hardened between her lips, the little popping sound that burned inside her when she released it. But, she couldn't, without losing her leverage, and more than anything she wanted to be right where she was, listening to Maura moan and gasp, trembling breaths in her ear as she filled and stroked inside her. Jane satisfied her want by filling her left hand with Maura's breast, circling the pert nub with her thumb to Maura's encouraging vocalizations.

"Harder," Maura commanded, forcing their lips together so Jane would swallow her moans of pleasure.

Jane felt the fire from Maura's lips streak through her body, her fingers obeying, tweaking and tugging at the nipple as their bodies rocked together.

"Harder," Maura was almost begging now, "Everything harder…"

Pushing forward, Jane felt almost the full weight of Maura's body in her arms as the shorter woman's toehold on the ground lost footing. Jane tightened her embrace, fingers digging into a supple back, ignoring the discomforting strain in her arms, back, and torso as she pumped as deep into Maura as the toy would allow, withdrawing and then slamming into her again. "Jesus," Jane grunted, her cheek stuck to Maura's as they traded hot and frantic breaths that washed over each other and tingled across the sheen of perspiration on their skin.

"Jane…" Maura began to whimper, quick staccato breaths breaking several second bursts where she didn't breathe at all. "Jane…" she moaned again, her fingers knotting themselves in a fistful of Jane's damp hair as she came, her body trembling with spasm after spasm to slowing strokes, until spent, her feet lazily found their way back to the ground.

Neither moved as they caught their breath. Maura flexed her fingers but made no effort to disentangle them from Jane's hair, instead working further into the tresses until she cupped the back of Jane's neck. She felt Jane begin to withdraw and placed her hand in the small of her back to hold her inside, "Not just yet," Maura murmured, kissing her new lover tenderly along her jaw and chin, "you feel so good inside me."

Jane ignored the unsatisfied ache between her own legs, content to hold Maura for as long as she wanted, to make up for the week of indecision that had made the catharsis necessary. But, Maura could feel the growing urgency of Jane's unsatiated arousal as her hips bucked lightly forward, seeking contact to relieve her need.

"I'll take care of you," Maura whispered with a lingering kiss before urging Jane to withdraw.

She hooked her fingers around the straps of the harness and pushed it down so Jane could step out of it. Maura lowered to her knees, circling Jane's glistening clit with her thumb for a few seconds before parting her and inhaling the scent of sex. She let her tongue drag slowly between Jane's lips, tasting and devouring her in one long, and savoring swipe.

"Oh my god," Jane expelled in a surprised groan as her hands kneaded lightly at Maura's hair and scalp. She looked down, saw Maura pause to look up at her, and felt a rush of renewed wetness begin to pool between her legs. Gently, she guided Maura's mouth back into contact with her, hips bucking as Maura's tongue teased her entrance, pushing inside and withdrawing before flicking across Jane's swollen and aching clit. "There!" She gasped as the tip of Maura's tongue fondled her. "There, right there," she repeated, thrusting forward as warm lips encircled her where she needed it most and suckled fervently until Jane bucked forward and froze, the climax rippling through her body with spasms that nearly brought her to her knees in front of her lover.

Jane helped Maura to her feet and kissed her, tasting herself on flushed and plump lips as she walked them back to the sofa, pushing Maura to lie down and collapsing half on top of her. She swept Maura's hair back from her face and neck, tracing invisible patterns from the pulse point in her neck down to her chest, over the swell of her breast and peak of her nipple, across Maura's abdomen which rose with each breath, down between her legs, which she was granted access to by an obliging bent knee.

"I'm sorry I waited so long," Jane apologized, kissing Maura softly on the tip of her nose and then her lips as she gathered the residual wetness between Maura's legs and began to caress in tight circles across her clit.

Maura's eyes fluttered; new arousal simmering at Jane's insistent touch. The sight of Jane's hand cupping and stroking her sent tiny jolts streaking through her body from her already sensitive sex. "It was only a week," she said shakily, rising to meet Jane's touch as two fingers pushed inside her.

Jane curled her fingers as she felt soft, silky heat envelope and tighten around her. "It was much longer than a week."


End file.
